Necklace
These are items that can be worn around the neck. Only one necklace can be equiped at a time. Some are crafted by Trader (Domestic Goods) and contain no special attributes, while others are are looted or given as quest or career rewards. Crafted Looted *Crested Neckpiece *Elegant Gemstone Necklace *Emerald Pendant *Gemstone Crest *Heavy Crystal Symbol *Immense Gemstone Necklace *Large Pendant *Metal Necklace *Plated Necklace *Silver Pendant *Stately Necklace *Striped Pendant Quest Rewards Medal for Distinguished Service Required Level: None Required Profession: None Effect: *Agility +4 *Constitution +5 Duration: N/A - As long as the necklace is worn Acquired from: Receive the thanks of the grateful Diktat Notes: Presented by the Diktat of Corellia for distinguished service to CorSec and the planet. This item is No-Trade. Medal of Bothawui Required Level: 1 Required Profession: None Skill Mods: *Agility +8 *Constitution +8 *Luck +8 *Precision +8 *Stamina +8 *Strength +8 Acquired from: Bring the Droid Modules to Wilson Tchorshel (Rebel) Notes: Named in honor of the Bothan people, many of whom sacrificed themselves in the war against tyranny. Awarded for distinguished service in intelligence gathering and fighting the rising tide of oppression and injustice. Notes: This item needs to be bio-linked before use. Medal of the Emperor's Fist Required Level: 1 Required Profession: None Skill Mods: *Agility +8 *Constitution +8 *Luck +8 *Precision +8 *Stamina +8 *Strength +8 Aquired from: Bring the Droid Modules to Lt. Maximilian Vox (Imperial) Notes: Awarded for distinguished service to the Emperor in strengthening and maintaining galactic peace. Notes: This item needs to be bio-linked before use. Miner's Medallion Bio Link: Yes ''' '''Required Level for Effect: 55 None Required Profession: None Effect Name: Advanced Fire Protection Effect: *Agility +100 Duration: 30 Minutes Acquired from: Salvage or Die Notes: '''The effect of this necklace does not work simultaneously with the Mustafarian Injector. Rodian Hunter's Medallion '''Required Level: None Required Profession: None Effect Name: none Effect: *none Duration: N/A Acquired from: Sordaan Xris Notes: A medallion granted by the Rodians. This medallion is only granted to the finest hunters. Selonian Honor Necklace Required Level: 40 Required Profession: None Skill Mods: *Stamina +22 Acquired from: Address the Den Mother Notes: A Selonian necklace given to members of the sept who have performed a great service for the den. Notes: This item is No-Trade. Theed Crest Required Level: None Required Profession: None Skill Mods: *Agility +7 Acquired from: Rescue Karl Eckner Notes: This item is No-Trade. Thranta Necklace Required Level: None Required Profession: None Skill Mods: *Constitution +6 *Precision +5 *Strength +5 Acquired from: Data Purge Notes: This item is No-Trade. Trandoshan Scale of Honor Required Level: None Required Profession: None Effect Name: none Effect: *none Duration: N/A Acquired from: Assault on Avatar Notes: A medal given to those who go above and beyond in their assistance of a Trandoshan clan. Other Black Sun Medallion Required Level: None Required Profession: None Effect: *None How to acquire: Given by starting a mission from a criminal NPC on any planet. You don't have to deliver the necklace, you can simply keep it. Although if you do so, you may not get the chance to finish the mission or take other missions from the NPC. This item does not show up when you wear it. To get it to show, you must wear it, /logout, log back in, unequip it, regular exit the game with /quit then when you log back in, it should show when worn. Dark Jedi Medallion Required Level: None Required Profession: None Effect: *None How to acquire: Given by starting a mission from a criminal NPC on any planet. You don't have to deliver the necklace, you can simply keep it. Although if you do so, you may not get the chance to finish the mission or take other missions from the NPC. This item does not show up when you wear it. To get it to show, you must wear it, /logout, log back in, unequip it, regular exit the game with /quit then when you log back in, it should show when worn. Career/Profession Gifts Issued Bounty Hunter Pendant Required Level: None Required Profession: Bounty Hunter Effect: *Agility +12 *Precision +12 Given at: Bounty Hunter Expertise VI Notes: This item is No-Trade. Issued Commando Pendant Required Level: None Required Profession: Commando Effect: *Agility +12 *Precision +12 Given at: Commando Expertise VI Notes: This item is No-Trade. Issued Entertainer Pendant Required Level: None Required Profession: Entertainer Effect: *Dance Prop Assembly +5 *Stamina +3 Given at: Entertainer Expertise VI Notes: This item is No-Trade. Issued Force Sensitive Pendant Required Level: None Required Profession: Jedi Effect: *Agility +12 *Strength +12 Given at: Force Sensitive Expertise VI Notes: This item is No-Trade. Issued Officer Pendant Required Level: None Required Profession: Officer Effect: *Agility +12 *Precision +12 Given at: Officer Expertise VI Notes: This item is No-Trade. Issued Spy Pendant Required Level: None Required Profession: Spy Effect: *Agility +12 *Precision +12 Given at: Spy Expertise VI Notes: This item is No-Trade. Issued Trader Pendant Required Level: None Required Profession: Trader Effect: *Artisan Assembly +5 *Hiring +2 Given at: Trader Mastery II Notes: This item is No-Trade. Necklaces that cannot be worn Jawa Beads Necklace usually worn by Jawas. They are junk. Category:Necklaces